1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cathode active material, a cathode including the cathode active material, a lithium battery including the cathode, and a method of preparing the cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to satisfy miniaturization and high-performance requirements for various devices, miniaturization and weight-reduction of lithium batteries may play an important role. In addition, in order to utilize lithium batteries in, e.g., electric vehicles or the like, stability to withstand high-temperatures and high-voltage and high efficiency and cycle characteristics of lithium batteries may be important. Various cathode active materials have been analyzed in order to realize a lithium battery for satisfying these uses.
LiCoO2 is a cathode active material that is commercially available. LiCoO2 is relatively expensive and has an actual electric capacitance of 140 to 150 mAh/g, corresponding to about 50% of a theoretical capacitance.